


Miscalculation

by XReaderFic_Land



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XReaderFic_Land/pseuds/XReaderFic_Land
Summary: Some angst





	Miscalculation

“Jay, don’t do this. Don’t go.” She pleaded voice cracking and eyes bloodshot.

She was a mess before him and he looked as perfect as the day she’d met him. Everything she shouldn’t want but needed. Everything that could leave her as destroyed as his enemies.

Jason’s jaw worked as he studied her for the last time. He’d memorized every inch of her body long ago, and never deserved it. Never should have tainted her but he had. She was everything he wanted but shouldn’t be allowed to have. Her being around him wasn’t just dangerous because of who he was.

Things would be better this way. For her.

Bending down Jason gripped his duffle bag and heaved it over his shoulder. She felt her stomach drop as a certain cold set into her bones.

She shook her head, “Don’t give up on us.”

Jay steeled himself because he knew the only way to force her to let him go was to hurt her the best way he knew how.

Swallowing he turned on his heel. For her, he’d do the harshest things, because he wanted to save her. She deserved better.

“Artemis is the woman I’ve been looking for all my life, Y/N.” Jay let his voice drop an effort to try and camouflage the tears burning his throat, “You were always just her placekeeper and our time is up.” He opened their apartment door and gave the last parting words he knew would shatter whatever was left, “Good luck finding yours.”

He heard her knees hit the floor and he knew without turning around she was in shock. Knew that the damage he’d done. He just hoped she’d move on after she healed and was able to move on. To find someone better than him, someone, worth her.

With that hopeful mindset, Jason let the front close and he never looked back.

***** ***** *****

It has been said that time heals all wounds. I don’t agree. The wounds remain. Time - the mind, protecting its sanity - covers them with some scar tissue and the pain lessens, but it is never gone.

~Rose Kennedy

***** ***** *****

Two Years Later

She read the announcement section once more in the newspaper. It was an old-fashioned way of doing things, but it was crazy to see nonetheless.

Her surprise for the day since she could distinctly remember having mentioned wanting to keep things private.

The new weight on her left ring finger had her attention redirecting. Her head for the past few weeks had been spinning, unable to absorb the engagement.

A small smile graced her features before she relooked at the paper and it fell away.

The reasoning behind wanting to keep things quieter allowed the image of a man coming to mind that was much better left buried.

A man that at that same moment was staring at the engagement notice with wide eyes.

“What the fuck?” Jason whispered as he peered more closely at the happy couple and cursive words.

Congratulations to the eventual Mr. & Mrs. Harper. Roy Harper and Y/F/N Y/L/N will be stepping into the beautiful partnership of man and wife next week.

Jason let out a harsh breath through his nose as he shot to his feet. The small metal cafe chair he’d been sitting in clanked to the ground as several passersby looked at him.

Yanking his phone free of his leather jacket Jason searched his phone for a number he hadn’t called in over a year.

He and Roy had been friends throughout childhood, but as of last year had fallen out. After Jason had vented about having broke things off Roy pulled away.

Roy couldn’t understand Jason’s reasoning nor could he deal with Jason afterward. The two went their separate ways not long after the fallout. 

Jason held the phone harshly against his ear as he stomped toward his bike. The call went to voicemail.

“You son of a bitch!” Jason loud works were mirrored by him slamming the end call button and mounting his bike.

If Roy wasn’t going to answer Jason felt obligated to go visit him. Cranking the engine Jason peeled down the street.

It wasn’t long after that he was dismounting and taking purposeful steps towards Roy’s apartment.

Punching the doorbell Jason’s breathing came in short breaths. To say he was seeing red would have been an understatement.

As the front door swung open Jason barley processed Roy’s face before he swung out his arm.

Roy ducked just in time for Jason’s arm to past him, but he wasn’t fast enough to avoid being tackled by 250 pounds worth of muscle.

Roy went on the defense as he lay half pinned beneath Jason.

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Jason hollered trying to land a blow. “After everything we’ve been through you double cross me like this?! Are you fucking kidding me?!”

“JASON ENOUGH!” She shouted while rounding toward the front door.

Jason froze, his eyes shooting up to her as she raced near. In his dazed state, she was able to shove him off enough for Roy to roll away.

Roy stood in front of her with an arm outstretched making her brush it aside.

“Both of you enough.” She said.

The silence that settled between the three was cold and thick. Several minutes went by before she shook her head.

“Babe, go wait in the truck, I’ll be out in a minute.”

Her soft words had Roy snapping his head to her, his eyes wide with bewilderment.

She carefully caressed his forearm, “Just give me a few. It’ll be fine.”

Reaching up on her tiptoes she kissed Roy before shoving him toward the door. Roy went with heavy steps but didn’t say anything or even look at Jason. They all knew this day was going to come at some point.

“You get five, Y/N. Then I’m coming back in if you’re not in the front seat.” Roy’s parting words had her releasing a shaky exhale.

The front door remained open, but only she and Jason reminded.

Jason studied her form. The one he’d known so intimately before but now seemed so foreign.

In two years a lot had changed. In the picture, Jason had blown most of the changes off to bad image transfer, but now he couldn’t.

She wasn’t the same.

She stood with her arms casually crossed. Her eyes on the edge of sadness and anger as she leveled him with a look.

“You don’t love him.” Jason’s first, flat cold, words to shatter the silence left her shaking her head.

An incredulous smile on her lips, “Wow, way to get right to things Jay. I’m glad to see somethings don’t change. As for whether or not I love him, I do. And you don’t get to stand here and act like I hurt your feelings.”

Jason snarled, “Act all you want. I know you. Just like I know you don’t really love him. Your picture in the paper? You were taking your smile. Your eyes don’t even light up with happiness. He’s not for you, Y/N.”

Her eyes narrowed, “That is where you’re wrong. He allows me to be as happy as I can, which by the way isn’t a lot because of you.”

Jason flinched.

“You left me in the fucking floor of our apartment and never came back. Sure, yeah, Jay I don’t smile like I used to. I can’t even bring myself to get too happy about anything because the mess you fucking made never got better. But he helped me. He picked me up and has been with me through a lot of shit.”

Jason looked away. The pain in her eyes and voice as she spoke told him all he needed to know. The regret of his decision to walk away in hope that she’d find better was never meant to be this.

“I did what I thought was best.” Jason spoke softly his voice cracking as he looked at her, “But it was a fucked up decision. I wanted you to be safe. To live a life where you weren’t in danger–”

“Danger? What danger, Jason? The only danger I was ever is was you fucking Artemis behind my back.” She hissed.

“I’m so–” Jason began.

“I fought for us for three years Jason! Three. And then you-you went to her.” Her voice cracked. “You went to her behind my bad and you never gave a damn. Let me ask you this Jay, where is she now? Where’s your soulmate?” She spat.

Jason remained silent as he watched angry tears fall from her eyes. Swallowing he tried to fight back his own emotional whirlwind.

“It will always be you. It has always been you. I know I fucked up, but Roy will just be a mistake. He isn’t what you deserve.”

She whipped furiously at her face, “But you are? She laughed bitterly.

“Y/N, please. Just hear me out. I’m sorry for what I did. I know that I fucked up, okay? But I never stopped loving you.

Grabbing her purse she turned to Jason with cold eyes, “I’m getting married, Jason.”

Jason grabbed at her arm carefully, “Just talk to me.”

She ripped her arm free and smiled. A smile so cold yet sweet he swore he we’re looking at another woman entirely.

“Roy is waiting.” She said waited for him to trek onto the porch before turning to him for the final time.

Her face fell and she looked years older. The stress and damage he’d done cracked to the surface and he hated himself.

Exhaling she forced the pieces back together, “I found my happiness, Jason. Good luck finding yours.”


End file.
